mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Mickey Mouse Works mini-shorts
Almost every episode of Mickey Mouse Works began with a 90-second gag short following one of six different formulas, with a second short of the same length appearing before the second "regular-sized" short in some episodes. All of these gag shorts (and a few new ones) would later be re-aired as part of House of Mouse episodes after Mickey Mouse Works was cancelled. List of segments Mickey to the Rescue Mickey to the Rescue was based on the "damsel in distress" formula that predated Mickey's creation. Each Mickey to the Rescue segment featured Minnie being held captive by Pete at his not-so-secret hideout, with Mickey breaking into said hideout and battling Pete's traps to rescue her. The three segments all began with the same piece of animation in which Minnie cries for help from Pete's hideout and Mickey vows to save her and then breaks down Pete's door (though that last part is not used in "Cage and Cannons"). Curiously, the stock animation used at the beginning of these three shorts has Minnie wearing her red outfit, but only "Staircase" has her wearing her red outfit for the entirety of the short (in the other two, she wears her blue outfit). Shorts *'Train Tracks:' Mickey arrives at Pete's hideout to find Minnie tied to railroad tracks with a train approaching – and Pete is the engineer! (NOTE: When this short was shown on House of Mouse, the closing shot was edited so that, when Minnie kisses Mickey's cheek at the end, she leaves a lipstick mark.) *'Staircase:' Mickey must contend with a staircase full of crazy contraptions to save Minnie from Pete's hideout. *'Cage and Cannons:' Maestro Minnie Maestro Minnie was a series of musical gags with no dialogue, casting Minnie Mouse as the conductor of an orchestra full of rebellious instruments. Each segment had Minnie conducting a famous orchestral piece of music, shortened to fit the running time of the gag. Shorts *'William Tell Overture:' Minnie goes on a Wild West chase to rein in a rampaging trumpet. *'Hungarian Rhapsody #5:' Minnie's set on playing a classical piece – but the instruments are set on something with a slightly different tempo. Goofy's Extreme Sports Goofy's Extreme Sports was a spin-off of the Goofy cartoons where he demonstrates different kinds of sports. In this case, as the title implies, Goofy is performing different kinds of extreme sports (with narration by Corey Burton, replicating the narration of the earlier "how to" cartoons), with disastrous results. Shorts *'Skating the Half Pipe:' Goofy demonstrates the beautiful, yet dangerous, sport of stunt rollerblading, but once he gets rolling, he has trouble putting on the brakes. (NOTE: This short was also released theatrically in 1998 with I'll Be Home for Christmas.) *'Paracycling:' Goofy defies the laws of physics and common sense when he bicycles off a cliff and ungracefully parachutes to the ground. (NOTE: This short was also released theatrically in 1998 with Mighty Joe Young.) *'Rock Climbing:' Goofy grapples with equipment, balance, and an annoying narrator as he tries to scale new peaks. Donald's Dynamite Donald's Dynamite shorts open with Donald Duck in the middle of a pleasant activity, only to have it interrupted by the appearance of a bomb. Each time, Donald tries to defuse or get rid of the bomb before it explodes. When the bomb explodes, it always results in good things happening to Donald, only to be nullified by something bad, causing Donald to mutter, "Aw, nuts," in peevish defeat. Shorts *'Bowling Alley:' Donald goes bowling, but he discovers that his ball is actually a bomb! When he tries to defuse it, the pins really start flying. *'Opera Box:' Donald and Daisy go to the opera when Donald reaches into Daisy's purse in search of lipstick and pulls out a bomb instead! Now he must defuse it without Daisy noticing. (NOTE: This short was also released theatrically with Doug's 1st Movie.) *'Fishing:' Donald goes out fishing when he reels in a bomb! He tries to throw it back, only for his efforts to be hindered by a pesky frog. Von Drake's House of Genius Von Drake's House of Genius shorts are much like the regular Ludwig Von Drake shorts featured on the show, but much shorter. Each one has Von Drake introducing his new inventions, which then go awry. Shorts *'Time Reverser:' Zany Ludwig Von Drake introduces his new invention – a time machine! But when he depends on his greatest creation to get him out of trouble, Von Drake's time quickly runs out. *'Remote Controlled Laser Lawn Mower:' When Ludwig Von Drake's latest invention rages out of control, Von Drake may be the one who ends up with a trim. *'Money Increaser:' Von Drake tries to use his newest invention, a money-increasing machine, to save others from poverty. Instead, however, it gets him sent to jail for counterfeiting! Pluto Gets the Paper Taking reference from the Mickey Mouse/Pluto cartoon A Gentleman's Gentleman, Pluto Gets the Paper has Pluto tasked to fetch the newspaper by Mickey, and having to go through various obstacles in the process. Despite these interferences, Pluto completes the task well at the end. Like the Pluto cartoons, these shorts entirely rely on physical humor. Shorts *'Spaceship:' In picking up the paper for Mickey, Pluto winds up getting abducted by an alien spacecraft! (NOTE: This short was shown theatrically with My Favorite Martian.) *'Street Cleaner:' Just as he is about to pick up the paper for Mickey, Pluto gets swept up into a street cleaner. (NOTE: This short was released as a bonus on the 1999 DVD release of 101 Dalmatians.) See Also *Mickey Mouse Works/Episode List Category:Animation Category:TV Episodes Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:House of Mouse